Notre passion au travail (ReidMorgan)
by altai-xD
Summary: Reid est un homosexuel depuis déjà quelques années il est tombé amoureux de son collègue Morgan. Mais Reid était quasi sur a 100% qu'il était hétérosexuel. Cependant Reid s'était tromper Morgan était bisexuel, cela faisait depuis peu qu'ils partageaient un amour l'un pour l'autre. C'est lors d'une enquête (basé sur 03x03) que Morgan aura envie de renouveler une expérience avc Reid.


Petite présentation :

Voilà je suis nouvelle sur ce forum, j'ai eu l'occasion de le découvrir en cherchant une fiction sur esprit criminels je remercie d'ailleurs Akira-chan20, sa fiction était super ! Elle m'a donc donné de l'inspiration, ce qui m'amène a en faire une aussi ou du moins se sera un OS J Je me lance on verra ce que ca donne :p

Je conte faire un OS sur le couple Spencer Reid/ Derek Morgan de Esprit Criminels

Ma fiction :

Petite intro :

Spencer Reid étant un homosexuel depuis déjà quelques années était tombé amoureux de son collègue Derek Morgan, un séduisant étalon musclé a point et bronzé d'une couleur aussi douce et semblable à celle du café. Malheureusement Reid était quasi sur a 100% qu'il était hétérosexuel. Mais cependant ses derniers temps Reid avait remarquer quelques singes contradictoires, et de plus en plus Reid doutait de l'hétérosexualité de Morgan. Il décida donc de le « piéger » dans un ascenseur pour le tester (voir l'OS de Akira-chan20 - s/6104006/1/Les-peurs-de-l-agent-Derek-Morgan).

Il s'avérait que Morgan était bisexuelle et que tout les deux partageait le même sentiment l'un envers l'autre…

**_Notre passion au travail _**

L'équipe était réunie dans un centre commercial et enquêtait sur la disparition d'une petite fille (voir saison 3 épisode 5, je m'y suis inspiré et je l'ai modifier), Hotch envoya Reid et Morgan fouiller la maison de la famille.

Reid et Morgan arrivèrent a la maison de la famille ils sortirent de la voiture et entrèrent dans la maison.

Reid passent devant le feu et fit une remarque.

Reid : on a allumé un feu hier soir

Morgan avait été faire un tour dans la cuisine en revenant vers Reid il fit aussi une remarque.

Morgan : Il y a trois assiettes sales dans la cuisine donc ils ont mangé en famille

Pendant ce temps Reid avait ouvert le lecteur DVD.

Reid : Tiens mon film préférer de quand j'étais goss…

Il montra le dvd à Morgan, qui sourit et répondit

Morgan : donc ils regardent des films ensembles…

Reid : a coté de la cheminée, dans une maison située dans un cartier bourgeois…

Morgan : pas mal comme environnement, une cheminée … un bon film …

Tout en disant ces mots Morgan s'approcha de Reid, celui-ci était tourné vers la cheminée, Morgan se plaça derrière lui tout en effleurant de quelques doits le bras de Reid… Il passa ensuite sa main sur le torse de Reid, tout en douceur, et murmura quelque chose à son oreille…

Morgan : romantique n'est-ce pas … ?

Reid n'avait pas tout à fait le même avis, cependant sentir son amant si proche de lui, et son souffle dans son cou, lui faisait envie… Il tenta quand même de se contrôler…

Reid : Morgan on est chez des gens, et on est en pleine enquête…

Morgan : Moi tout ce que je vois c'est une maison super chaleureuse qui possède une magnifique chambre à l'étage…

Morgan commença à descendre sa main vers la ceinture de Reid, il descendit encore et effleura les parties intimes de Reid.

Reid commença à sentir son cœur s'accélérer et il sentit son pouls dans son pénis, l'érection allait arriver… Il tenta de rester concentré et de repousser Morgan

Reid : Mor…

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit que Morgan s'était collé contre lui et lui mordillait l'oreille, Reid avait sentit les parties génitales de Morgan en érection contre ses fesses… Et la il ne pu se retenir, lui aussi maintenant était tout dur…

Morgan pressa légèrement les parties intimes de son partenaire qui étaient maintenant en érection…

Morgan, avec un sourire en coin lui chuchota encore à l'oreille

Morgan : tu ne peu me résister …

Reid : tu vas voir le sort que je te réserve…

Reid se retourna et embrassa fougueusement son amant…

Morgan caressa de haut en bas le tors du beau blond, il interrompit ensuite le baiser et fit singe à Reid de monter à l'étage…

Ils montèrent donc, Morgan devant suivi de Reid qui lui tenait la main, ils entrèrent dans la chambre. Morgan se retourna pour embrasser son cher et tendre, mais Reid taquin, le poussa sur le lit, un sourire au lèvres.

Reid : je vais te dévorer tout cru, tu payes rien pour attendre …

Reid retira le t-shirt du beau brun et caressa le corps musclé de celui-ci, il mordillait sa lèvre du bas comme si il avait une énorme tablette de chocolat sous les yeux, Morgan le regarda avec un sourire coquin. Reid se pencha alors délicatement et commença a lécher le téton de Morgan tout en caressant l'autre du bout des doits, il le lécha, le suça… Morgan avait l'air d'apprécier, mais Reid en resta pas la il descendit plus bas, vers son nombril et le lécha délicatement. Apparemment il venait de trouver un point sensible de son partenaire car Morgan ne pu retenir un petit soupir de plaisir, Reid sourit en le regardant. Il décida d'aller encore plus bas, il défit la ceinture de Morgan, passa sa main au dessus du pantalon et pressa légèrement les parties de son amant tout en le regardant avec un petit sourire coquin. Mais Morgan qui aimait diriger les opérations repris le dessus, il se redressa, poussa Reid par les épaules et ils se retrouvèrent tout les deux debout…

Morgan : Je suis plus fort que toi, c'est moi qui vais te dévorer …

Morgan sourit et embrassa Reid tout en le plaquant contre le mur. Il déboutonna la chemise du beau blond tout en passant une main dans ca belle chevelure. Une fois la chemise tombée a terre Morgane passa ses mains sur le torse de Reid et caressa un téton du bout des doits tout en l'embrassant dans le cou. Il s'attaqua ensuite au pantalon de Reid il défit la ceinture, mais Reid fit pareille, ils se retrouvèrent tout les deux en sous-vêtements. Ils se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes puis ensuite Reid, qui était plaqué contre le mur depuis là tantôt, décida de plaquer Morgan contre le mur, il rigolèrent tout les deux. Doucement le beau blond s'agenouilla, retira le caleçon, il avait maintenant les membres de son partenaire fièrement dresser devant lui, il n'hésita pas et commença a lécher il commença en bas, Morgan ne pu laisser échapper un soupir de désir, Reid remonta tout en léchant et arrivé en haut il mit tout en bouche et fit des va et viens, Morgan soupira de plus en plus, Reid accéléra de plus en plus et il fit en même temps de mouvement de haut en bas avec sa main tenant le pénis de son partenaire. Cela dura quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Morgan n'en puisse plus…

Morgan : Sto…Stop Reid.. je …je …aaah …Rei..

Reid : laisse venir mon cœur…

Une fois ces mots prononcer Morgan éjacula tout en poussant un petit cri de plaisir, il était essoufflé, Reid se releva, lécha son pouce du reste qu'il avait sur le doits et sourit a Morgan…

Reid : Je t'ai eu

Morgan lui sourit en retour et lui répondit

Morgan : j'en ai pas fini avec toi !

Il poussa Reid sur le lit, retira son caleçon, il se positionna a califourchon sur Reid, au dessus de son sexe dresser. Le cœur de Reid accéléra de plus en plus, Morgan vit dans le regard de celui-ci de l'envie mais aussi un peu d'appréhension. Morgan s'assit délicatement, se faisant pénétrer par le pénis de son cher et tendre, ils poussèrent tout les deux un gémissement. Morgan sourit a Reid, se pencha pour l'embrasser et commença ensuite a faire des mouvement de va et viens, les gémissement s'amplifièrent, Morgan accéléra, et au fur et a mesure il basculait son torse en arrière. Pendant qu'il se faisait pénétrer pas Reid, avec une main il prit son pénis et commença a le caresser, il le pris entièrement en main et fit des va et viens, leurs mouvements continuèrent et au bout de quelques minutes…

Reid : Mo… Morgan…ah … je ..je …ahhhah.. je vais venir … aah

Morgan : vasi bébé … ahhh… viens … ah

Reid : …aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh…..ahhhhh…ahhhh

Reid s'était laisser aller en poussant un cri de joie, tellement puissant qu'il couvrit celui et Morgan qui lui aussi s'était laisser allé, comme il était pencher en arrière il avait reçu son sperme sur lui, Reid sortit de l'anus de son partenaire et lécha le sperme sur le corps musclé du beau brun. Reid se retrouva donc au dessus, Morgan prit le menton du beau blond pour lui faire relever la tête, ensuite il l'embrassa langoureusement. Se baiser n'était pas qu'un simple baiser, il signifiait beaucoup pour les deux amants…

…Il était empli d'amour…

Reid s'allongea à coté de Morgan, tout les deux se regardèrent amoureusement dans les yeux, chacun la main de l'autre sur le torse de son bien aimé.

Mais peu de temps après le téléphone sonna… c'était Raid qui répondit, Hotch attendait que les deux hommes reviennent au centre commercial pour faire un compte rendu. Reid répondit qu'ils arrivaient tout de suite.

Reid : c'était Hotch, il faut qu'on y aille…

Morgan : d'accord

Tout les deux se rhabillèrent, Reid se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre pour descendre mais il fut retenu par le bras par Morgan.

Morgan : dit je peu te poser une question ?

Reid : oui bien sur, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Morgan : s'était t'a première fois … ?

Reid : non ..non pas du tout …

Reid baissa les yeux un peu gêné …

Morgan : je veux dire, c'est la première fois que tu as le rôle de l'actif et non du passif … ? n'est-ce pas … ?

Reid : …comment… comment ta su…

Morgan lui sourit, il se rapprocha, le pris dans ses bras et le regarda dans les yeux avant de lui faire un petit baiser.

Morgan : je l'ai vu dans ton regard, tu étais moins confiant que l'autre fois dans l'assesseur …

Reid lui sourit…

Reid : un jour c'est moi qui dirigerai tout !

Ils rigolèrent tout les deux et descendirent, il se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée, sortirent et se dirigèrent vers la voiture, Morgan prit le volent et Reid s'assit du coté passager, avant de démarrer Morgan regarda Reid… Reid le regarda d'un air interrogatif …

Reid : qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Morgan : …je vais te dire quelque chose… quelque chose que j'ai jamais dit à personne… Je… Reid …

Reid : quoi … ?

Morgan soupira, il prit une grande inspiration et se lança…

Morgan : ….je t'aime …

Reid eu un sourire jusqu'au oreilles …

Reid : moi aussi Morgan… Moi aussi je t'aime !

Tout les deux sourirent et s'embrassèrent, Morgan démarra la voiture et ils partirent rejoindre les autres …

FIN


End file.
